Encuentro Legendario
by alucard70
Summary: Mientras los Guerreros Z, y algunos familiares y amigos, se dirigian de visita al planeta Namek, su nave sufre una averia, por lo que tienen que aterrizar en un planeta desconocido para repararle. Ese planeta resulta ser el de One Piece.
1. Averia

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, nombres y términos, son propiedad de su respectivo autor y son utilizados en está historia sin fines de lucro, y sólo como un pasatiempo.

DragonBall © Akira Toriyama.

One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

1

Avería

Todo parecía ir bien, tenían suficiente comida para el viaje de seis días desde la Tierra hasta Namek. Chichi y Videl se habían encargado de prepararla, tomando en cuenta que viajaban cinco saiyajins en la nave, debieron preparar una gran cantidad de comida.

Habían tomado la decisión de ir a visitar a sus amigos de Namek. Ya hacía dos años de la batalla contra Majin Buu, y decidieron festejar el aniversario de tan arduo combate en aquel planeta. Además, de que hacía mucho tiempo que no los visitaban.

En la nave viajaban, Goku, Chichi, Goten y Gohan, toda la familia, a excepción de Ox Satán, quien había preferido quedarse en casa. También Bulma, Vegeta y Truks; Vegeta iba sólo por que su esposa lo había obligado. Videl, Krillin, el Maestro Roshi y Ulong; habían decidido ir sólo para pasar un rato de distracción en el lejano planeta. Además los acompañaba Piccolo, aunque él no paresia tener una razón clara, quizás sólo lo hizo por que se aburría en la tierra. N-18 había decidido no acompañarlos, en sus propias palabras resultaba un tato aburrido, y tampoco dejo que Marron los acompañar. Dende, por su parte, hubiera deseado ir, pero, sus obligaciones como Dios de la Tierra no se lo permitieron.

La nave pasaba por un sistema solar, que no había sido explorado aun, cuando sucedió.

La computadora principal detecto un error en uno de los propulsores. Y recomendaba suspender el viaje para una revisión.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —decía Chichi.

—No te preocupes —dijo Bulma—, yo diseñe esta nave, y te aseguro que todo estará bien. Aunque si deberemos de aterrizar en algún lugar.

Bulma introdujo algunos códigos en la computadora, y esta comenzó un escaneo de los planetas del sistema, hasta que encontró uno con una atmosfera respirable. Así que se dirigieron hacía dicho planeta.

***

-¡Una Isla! –anunció Zoro desde el puesto del vigía.

Recién se habían podido reunir nuevamente, tras sus aventuras individuales, en las islas donde Kuma los había enviado. Habían sido dos meces difíciles. Luffy había conseguido recatar a su hermano, Ace. Luego de eso, gracias a la ayuda de Shirohige, Luffy consiguió reunirse nuevamente con sus Nakamas, y volver a Shabaody, donde Rayleigh los esperaba. Después de un accidentado viaje a Isla Gyojin, finalmente el Sunny navegaba por las aguas del Nuevo Mundo.

Los primeros días, el asedio de la marina era constante, ya que, según se enteraron, las primeras islas en el Nuevo Mundo, estaban bajo el control del Gobierno Mundial, que se ocupaban de repeler a cualquier pirata que quisiera adentrarse en esas aguas. Luego de una tortuosa semana, llena de batallas, en lo que esperaban que el Log Pose cargara, en la primera isla a la que llegaron, finalmente, pudieron respirar tranquilos al alejarse de la zona en control de la Marina.

Ahora, las islas de más adelante estarían en control de los Yonko.

Según la información que Nami tenía de la próxima isla, se trataba de una isla desierta. Aunque también se sabía de una leyenda de que, muchos años antes, en dicho sitió había existido una civilización muy avanzada. Esto le causaba curiosidad a Robin, quien pensaba que podría tratarse de aquella antigua nación que había nombrado el profesor Clover.

El Sunny estaba ya a pocos metros de un buen sitio para desembarque, cuando un extraño artefacto, de forma redonda, paso sobre de ellos, agitando el mar.

Los mugiwara observaron este fenómeno con mudo asombro.

—¿Qué mierda? —murmuró Sanji, mientras un cigarrillo se resbalaba de sus dedos y caía a la cubierta del barco, por suerte estaba apagado o pudo iniciarse un incendio debido al pasto.

—¡Genial! —gritó Luffy, sin poder contener la emoción.

—¡Un OVNI! —exclamó Franky mientras juntaba sus brazos formando una estrella.

El resto de los piratas se limitaban a ver como la extraña nave aterrizaba tras una montaña en la isla.

—Bien, ¿Qué esperamos? —dijo Luffy, que estaba parado sobre el pascaron de Proa, señalando la montaña—. Hay que ir a ver.

—¿Estas loco? —le gritó Usopp—. Acaso no sabes que los aliens tienen láser desintegradores, y abducen a personas para hacer terribles experimentos con ellas.

—¡Ah! ¿Qué miedo? —Gritó el pequeño reno, mientras corría a ocultarse tras el mástil.

—Debe de haber una explicación —intervino Nami pensativa.

—Podría tratarse de otro de los inventos de Vegapunk —sugirió la arqueóloga, mientras parecía meditar sobre lo sucedido.

El barco finalmente toco tierra.

Sin esperar más, Luffy saltó hacia la playa, y comenzó a correr hacia donde había visto aterrizar a esa nave.

—¡Espera, Luffy! —gritó la navegante, pero ya era tarde, el capitán se alejaba del barco internándose en una selva.


	2. Piratas y Sayajins

2

Piratas y Saiyajins

La nave atravesó la atmosfera del planeta a gran velocidad. Lo primero que Bulma vio a través de los monitores fueron las nubes, cuando travesaron estás, el océano se mostró con todo su esplendor. De forma manual, Bulma guió la nave en busca de un lugar donde aterrizar.

Finalmente encontró una pequeña isla. Con gran maestría, aterrizo en un claro, pasando una pequeña selva.

—Que bien, ya me estaba aburriendo —dijo Goku, mientras se estiraba para desperezarse.

La puerta de la nave se abrió, y Goten y Trunks fueron los primeros en saltar fuera para explorar. Seguidos de cerca por Goku y Gohan. Miraron la exuberante vegetación tropical a su alrededor. Era muy parecida a la de la tierra, incluso el cielo se veía igual. Los sonidos de los animales llegaban desde la frondosa selva tropical haciendo que ese sitio les pareciera cada vez más a su planeta hogar.

—Goten, vamos a explorar —dijo Trunks de forma efusiva, mientras salía corriendo hacia la selva.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el hijo menor de la familia Son salió corriendo tras su amigo. En ese momento, Chichi salía de la nave, y al ver que los dos niños se alejaban, soltó el grito:

—¡Goten, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Pero, ya era tarde, se habían alejado demasiado para escucharla, o tal vez, simplemente decidieron ignorarla.

—Esos niños —murmuró con coraje Chichi, luego se volvió y vio a Goku con autoridad—. Ve inmediatamente por ellos —ordenó.

—Pero, Chichi… —Goku no termino de hablar, pues la mirada de su esposa lo dejo helado, así que hizo lo que le pidió.

—Espera Goku, voy contigo —dijo Krillin.

—También te acompaño papá —aseguró a su vez Gohan, y los tres se adentraron en la selva siguiendo los ki de Gohan y Trunks.

***

Luffy caminaba por la selva, en busca del lugar donde creyó que había aterrizado la nave espacial, pero, todo a su alrededor le parecía igual así que no tardo en perderse. Determinado a encontrar el extraño artefacto, se subió a la copa del árbol más alto que pudo encontrar.

—¿Qué extraño? —dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Creí que la nave había caído por aquí.

En eso, escucho que alguien se acercaba entre la maleza, así que decidió bajar para ver quien era.

Unos niños venían corriendo por entre la selva, y un enorme tigre los perseguía.

—Vamos, a que no puedes atraparnos —lo retaba uno de ellos, que tenía el cabello de color lila.

El tigre, ante las burlas, ya que los niños se volvían, y le sacaban la lengua, aumento su velocidad. Se pronto se detuvo, lo cual hizo que los niños también se pararan. El animal estaba realmente molesto, se apoyo en sus patas traseras y dio un enorme salto en dirección del chico de cabello lila.

Luffy estuvo a punto de ir en su ayuda, pero, se paro en seco. ¡El niño esquivo el ataque del tigre a una gran velocidad! Luego, aparecido sobre el pesado animal, y le dio un codazo en el lomo que lo dejo inconciente.

—Trunks, eres muy malo —se quejo su compañero, un niño de cabello negro peinado de forma extraña, se acerco al tigre, y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

—Él se lo busco —respondió el otro—, nos estábamos divirtiendo tanto jugando a la persecución, pero se detuvo en el momento más divertido.

Luffy por su parte, no podía dejar de reír. Le pareció sumamente divertida la forma en la que se había ocupado del tigre. Sus enormes risotadas llegaron a los oídos de los niños que repararon en su presencia.

—¿Y tu quién eres? —pregunto Trunks, viéndolo con algo de desconfianza.

—Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, el hombre que se convertirá en el rey de los piratas —se presento el migiwara, a la vez que dejaba de reír.

—¿Rey de los Piratas? —preguntó Goten—. Trunks, ¿Qué es un pirata? ¿un pirata se puede comer?

—Goten —se quejo el aludido—, como siempre tan ignorante y pensando con el estomagó en vez de con el cerebro.

—Es que tengo mucha hambre —dijo el pelinegro, mientras se frotaba el estomagó.

—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Luffy, y se alejo para proseguir su búsqueda.

Goten y Trunks lo vieron alejarse. Trunks parecía un tanto pensativo, luego trono los dedos y sonrió divertido.

—Sigámoslo, si en verdad es un pirata, esto será divertido —dijo y comenzó a correr en la dirección que había tomado el mugiwara.

—¡Esperame, Truks! —lo llamó Goten y corrió tras su amigo—. ¡Aun no me dices qué es un pirata!

***

Lejos de ahí, en la playa, los demás mugiwara planeaban que hacer.

—Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es encontrar a Luffy antes de que se meta en otro problema —les decía Nami—. Usopp, Franky, ustedes irán en busca de ese idiota.

—Bien, súper —dijo Franky.

—Pero, Nami —se quejó el artillero—, tengo la enfermedad no-puedo-adentrarme-en-una-selva-donde-ha-aterrizado-un-OVNI.

—Silencio, narizón —dijo Franky y se lo llevó arrastrando.

—Bien —dijo Nami con un suspiro—, Chopper, Brook, cuidaran el barco.

—Que suerte —dijeron ambos, mientras suspiraban.

—Bien, Zoro y Robin, exploraran la zona este de la isla, y Sanji y yo revisaremos la zona oeste.

Así, cada equipo partió ha hacer sus respectivas tareas.

***

En la oficina de Sengoku. Garp había acudido después de que lo citaran allí con urgencia.

—¡Garp! —grito Sengoku muy molesto—. No te dije que te ocuparas de tu nieto.

Arrojó el diario sobre la mesa, donde estaba señalado un artículo. En cuyo encabezado se podía leer:

**Los Piratas Mugiwara Ridiculizan a la Marina Una Vez Más**

En la nota, básicamente, se anunciaba la destrucción parcial de la base en la isla Shinto, en el nuevo mundo.

—Maldición, por culpa de tu nieto hiperactivo, hasta en el diario se burlan de nosotros.

—Que quieres que haga —respondió Garp—, después de todo son jóvenes.

En ese momento, llegó un marine con un mensaje.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Señor, nos informan que los mugiwara han tocado tierra en la isla de Shion.

—¿Hay alguna flota o barco cerca de esa isla? —preguntó Sengoku.

—Si, el barco del Comodoro Smoker esta cerca de ese lugar —informo el hombre.

—Bien, da la orden de que se movilice, nos quitaremos esa piedra del zapato de una vez por todas.

—Pero, señor, esa isla esta bajo el control del Yonko Kaidou…

—¡No me importa de quien sea la isla! —grito molesto—. ¡Ocúpense de esos novatos ahora!

—En seguida —respondió el hombre y salió de la pieza haciendo una reverencia.

—Bueno, si eso es todo me retiro —dijo Garp, y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sengoku se llevó la mano a la cabeza con preocupación. En esos momentos, se debatía la posibilidad de aumentarles la recompensa a los mugwara, aunque algunos decían que eso no era una decisión sabia.

Las palabras del vicealmirante Momonga aun resonaban en su cabeza.

—Es ridículo —había dicho—, cada vez que le aumentamos la recompensa, hace algo peor.


End file.
